Victims
Work In Progress Please be warned that this page will contain spoilers! This page is an organized listing of all the various murder and attack victims through the Hannah Swensen series. View their pages for more information. Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder Ron LaSalle *Death By: Gunshot to the chest *Found: Hanna Swenson discovered him outside of the Cookie Jar after her niece Tracey Todd noticed the Cozy Cow Dairy truck outside. *Reason: Wrong place at the wrong time; the suspect believed he witnessed their earlier crime. Max Turner *Death By: A single gunshot *Found: After Hannah and her sister Andrea broke into the Cozy Cow in search of evidence they located his corpse beneath boxes of files within his office. *Reason: The culprit no longer had the funds to keep their home and Max owned the right to it so he planned on selling it. Strawberry Shortcake Murder Boyd Watson *Death By: Blow to the head from ball-peen hammer. XP *Found: By Hannah in the Watson's garage after his wife Danielle called her in a panic. *Reason: The culprit didn't intend on killing Boyd but their confrontation turned violent after they attempted to persuade him not to tell anyone they were giving their son steroids. Lucy Richards *Death By: "Execution style" shot to the back of the head. *Found: Hannah and Andrea broke into her home to search for the blackmail she held over a handful of people while she was away on a trip. But when Hannah found out she didn't show up for an appointment she returned to her apartment and located the corpse in her un-checked car. *Reason: Blackmailing the culprit. Blueberry Muffin Murder Connie MacIntyre *Death By: Blow to the back of the head. *Found: Hannah showed up to work early and found the pantry door was left ajar. She opened it to find Connie face down on the floor. *Reason: The culprit blamed Connie for ruining their life after convincing the mall owner to reject their shops payment because she didn't want the competition and refused to open her shop. Norman Rhodes Attacked from behind by someone while in the parking lot. He avoided a fatal blow and Hannah called for the hospital, where he was given a strict regimen until he recovered. Alan Carpenter *Death By: Similar circumstances to Connie's death. *Found: His body was discovered within the hole beneath the Mayor's ice-fishing house. *Reason: He was Connie's partner in her plans to shut down the other store. Lemon Meringue Murder Rhonda Scharf *Death By: Stabbed through heart with knife *Found: Hannah, Norman, and her mother and sisters came to Rhonda's soon-to-be-torn-down home to have a look at the antiques that anyone was welcome to take. But while in the basement Delores found something and the police were called to investigate, where they realized that within the pile of dirt and shattered glass was her corpse. *Reason: The culprit targeted her after they broke into her home and found that she had discovered the money hidden from an old, unsolved bank robbery. Freddy Sawyer Hannah and her sister Michelle were walking by the docks when they spotted a foreign object beneath it. From the light they could deduce a body and realizing who it was, contacted the Hospital to get Freddy there. Initially they thought he was drunk and slipped off of the dock, but when Hannah returned to the hospital she found the culprit preparing to "finish the job", explaining that she had incidentally given Freddy a piece of crucial evidence. Fudge Cupcake Murder Sheriff Grant *Death By: hit with a tire iron with enough force to bleed out *Found: Hannah was preparing to throw away trash outside of the school when she caught sight of the body. She called Mike over, who investigated to double check and confirm the identity. *Reason: discovered the culprit was running a stolen car ring and chop shop. Sugar Cookie Murder Brandi Wyen *Death By: Stabbed in the chest with antique knife *Found: Hannah went outside to the parking lot and discovered the corpse. She initially believed she had only slipped on the ice until discovering the knife. *Reason: The culprit was trying to defend themself against her when they slipped, causing Brandi to accidentally stab herself. Peach Cobbler Murder Shawna Lee Quin *Death By: Shot to the chest *Found: Hannah came by the Magnolia Blossom Bakery after noticing the lights were left on after hours and she got no response when trying to contact someone to let them know. She went inside and noticed bullet holes and a mess, followed by the corpse. *Reason: The culprit mistook her for their real target, her sister Vanessa. Cherry Cheesecake Murder Dean Lawrence *Death By: Shooting himself with a gun supposedly un-loaded while acting out a suicide scene. *Found: during filming of the "suicide scene", witnessed by everyone at the location. *Reason: The culprit was getting revenge on Dean for ruining their chance to land a big role after they made a mistake in an interview that angered Dean. Red *Death By: Bludgeoned with cast-iron skillet, then dismembered. *Found: Years afer the incident his bones were discovered when the statues base fell apart. *Reason: Winnie Henderson attacked her second husband in self-defense after he badly injured her. Then she was rushed to the hospital and her brother returned to remove the body and dismember it. Key Lime Pie Murder Willa Sunquist *Death By: Back of head smashed by mallet *Found: After the fair closed Hannah was trying to get to the exit when she heard noise and hid until the coast was clear. Then she got closer to discover her corpse before calling for Mike. *Reason: Curly One of the rodeo clowns who was gored by a bull. Was in fatal condition but Doc Knight repaired his internal injuries and he lived. Everyone found it odd that he messed up during a performance when he had routinely practiced it, leading them to believe someone changed something to catch him off-guard. Candy Cane Murder Wayne Bergstrom *Death By: DEATH *Found: SOMEWHERE *Reason: BECAUSE Category:Characters Category:Pages of Interest Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Living